


Ponyboy Playboy

by Drarry_Kisses



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Comedy, Crack Relationships, Funny, M/M, Out of Character, Over the Knee, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Kisses/pseuds/Drarry_Kisses
Summary: A comedic telling of the time Dallas got Ponyboy and Curly together while pissing off Darry. Johnny and Dally's smart mouths get them into something with Darry that they weren't expecting.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 17





	Ponyboy Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun idea for a situation I think these four would be hilarious in. They're pretty out of character, I just wrote this for fun. :)

“Hey Pony, since you’re eighteen now I been thinking you should do a sexy photo shoot. Like a playboy type deal.”

“Dallas, have you totally lost it? There is no way I would ever do that. Why do you think I should, anyway? Plus nobody in their right mind would want to see that!

“Listen, man, you’re no Soda but you definitely ain’t ugly, man. I been hearin’ all these girls talking about how cute baby Curtis is now that he’s all grown up and stuff.”

Pony’s face went red instantly from blushing at Dally’s strange, yet flattering words. In his own weird way, he told me I look good. I know he would only have eyes for Johnny, but it feels good to know someone as attractive as Dally would think that of him. 

“Aw, man Dal I appreciate your flattery but I don’t think that I could be comfortable doin’ something like that.” The blush is still very apparent on the boy’s pale skin. 

“Pony, man I ain’t sayin’ that you should do it, but that leather jacket you just got would look really good,” Johnny said shyly in an attempt to make his friend feel better about himself. 

Pony’s blush only got deeper as his best friend complimented him. “Johnny, man that’s awful nice of ya to say. I felt a little weird buyin’ it, but maybe I’ll wear it more often! I mean, if you like it so much. Ponyboy knew this slight flirting would piss of Dally, but he didn’t care, he was just messin’ around with his buddy. 

Johnny formed a light blush on his cheeks at his friend’s flirty words. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Dally did it for him. 

“Hey, hey man you two can put a stop to that right now. Don’t flatter yourself too much there Pone, Johnny would kill a soc just to see my chest.” And you Johnnycakes can expect no head from me tonight.” 

Ponyboy started laughing at Dally’s jealous words, while Johnny sat blushing and embarrassed. The sexual comment made Darry look up slightly from his newspaper and say “Dallas! Watch the language man, Pony is still young and innocent.” Looking over to Johnny he said “Little man I wouldn’t worry too much about Dally’s empty threats, last time he was drunk the idiot told me all about how much he “loves how you taste.”

By now Johnny was so embarrassed he wished the floor would swallow him up. Dallas was in a huff but made no attempt to deny it. Ponyboy was redfaced and laughing at his brother’s bold reaction. 

“Anyway, Pone if you’d mess off tryin’ to get in Johnny’s pants and listen to me. I think you could make big money sellin’ your scandalous pictures to all the desperate broads. I bet even the soc’s girls would buy em’.” Dallas said a little salty at the boy. 

“Dallas, I ain’t gonna do that! It’s too embarrassing. I wouldn’t even know what to do. It’s gonna have to be a no.” 

“Aw, come on Pony, I think you’d do great, why not try it?” Johnny said, both to encourage his friend and annoy Dallas.” 

Dallas put his hand on Johnny’s thigh, awfully close to his crotch and said “You, better watch it. One more thing outta you, and you’ll regret it.” Johnny gulped and nodded in silence at Dally, who was now smirking.

Dalla’s hand caught Darry’s attention. Without looking up he calmly said, “Winston, you move that hand any closer, on MY couch, you’ll be the one regretin’ it.” 

Smirking, Dally slowly moved his hand down to Johnny’s knee to be more modest and please Darry.” 

“Ya know Ponyboy I slept at the Shepards a few nights ago. I was next to little Curly’s room and I heard him havin’ a dream.” Dallas said slyly, planning on using his last manipulation tool to convince Pony.

“Yeah, that so? Poor Curly having nightmares? Poor guy.” 

“Well kid, I wouldn’t say it was a nightmare. Quite the opposite actually. Unless a nightmare makes you moan out ohhhPony... And leaves ya with sticky sheets.” Dallas knew this story would pique the interest of Ponyboy who had always been a little too fond of Curly. 

Dallas’s words just about sent Ponyboy to his grave. The thought of Curly thinking of him, like that, was making him feel some type of way. He stayed quiet, behind his paper, but Darry was becoming worried about what might happen next. After being speechless and blushing for a few seconds, Ponyboy collected himself and replied. 

“So uh, you mean like um, you think that Curly might uh want to see pictures like that… of me? Ponyboy awkwardly asked trying not to squeal in excitement. 

“Man I bet little Shepard would cream his pants at the sight.” 

This did it for Pony, he was going to do it. “Alright, fine. I guess I could do it then..” 

This made Darry drop his paper. “Pony! You will do no such thing! That is highly inappropriate and I won’t have you messin’ around with that Shepard kid.” Darry wasn’t necessarily mad, but he raised his voice in hopes of scaring his brother out of this crazy idea.” 

“Darr, I’m sorry. I really am but I have been tryin’ to get Curly’s attention since I was twelve. I ain’t losing my chance.” 

“Ponyboy Curtis! There ain’t no way I am lettin’ you take those kinds of pictures. Especially not to sell, and ESPECIALLY NOT to impress the likes of Curly Shepard. Dallas if you support this crazy idea anymore I swear I’ll take you over my knee.” 

This made Dally smirk and say, “Oh big daddy Darry don’t tempt me with a good time. I wouldn’t mind being manhandled by your big superman arms.” 

Johnny slapped Dally’s arm and said “Dal! Don’t say somethin’ like that! I can’t say I disagree with ya, but dont say that!” 

Darry was trying his hardest not to laugh at the two idiots on his couch, so he replied with the best thing he could think of, if you can’t beat em, join em. “Well boys, I’m down anytime you are.” With a quick wink in the direction of Johnny and Dallas.

For the first time in forever, Dallas Winston was speechless. Johnny was so red he looked like he was ready to blast off (or bust a nut). Darry felt proud of his effect on the two. Before anyone could say anything else, Ponyboy stood up and went to the door. 

“What exactly do ya think you’re doin’,” Darry asked sternly. 

“Well, I just decided why bother with the pictures? I could go over there right now and give Curly the real Ponyboy experience. So that’s what I’m doin’ I’m going to get my man Darry!” 

Before Darry could get his words out, Pony took off running out the door. Quickly standing and opening the slammed door, Darry yelled “Ponyboy no!!” All he heard, as Pony kept running, was Ponyboy yelling “PONYBOY YES!” 

Behind him, Darry could hear Johnny and Dally laughing up a storm.  
“What the hell are you two laughin’ at?”

Trying to control his laughter, Dallas managed to say “Man Curly has been on me to get Pony to notice him for weeks. Little shit gave me 10 bucks to help him out. Am I good, or am I good?” 

Darry looked at the two laughing and said “Both of you. Pants down, now. I got two knees, one for each of ya.” 

The two stopped laughing and looked at each other, silently agreeing this would be ok. They both wanted it. As Darry sits back in his chair, Johnny and Dallas slowly remove their pants and make their way to Darry’s lap. Dallas was a little nervous, and Johnny was a little hard. Darry, just like Johnny was becoming ‘excited’ about what was about to happen. Quickly forgetting about Pony and his undoubtedly unsavoury plans.


End file.
